


Coming Home (to You)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How lucky he is to have an angel coming back to him every night?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 24





	Coming Home (to You)

"I'm home." The clock hits eleven pm when Taeyong opens the door to their dorm room and walks with a little to no strength towards Jaehyun who sits comfortably on the sofa.

It has been one of those rare days when they can enjoy what it feels like to be a normal human being without camera ready to catch each and every move they do or heavy makeup on their face. And a great bonus is that they don't have any practice either.

Jaehyun has many ways to enjoy days like this one. His favorite will be spending the day with his Taeyong hyung--be it doing absolutely nothing in the dorm or doing a lot of things with each other. It doesn't matter, really, as long as Taeyong is there with him, days can be a lot more special than it actually is.

But, as much as Jaehyun wants it, Taeyong has something else in his mind. He woke early and went to the studio first thing in the morning. Jaehyun found that out when he woke up to a number of messages from his lover, telling him excitedly that he has a great idea in mind and he can't let that go. And who is Jaehyun to stop Taeyong from doing all of those? So, Jaehyun swallows his desire to be with his hyung and spend the day by watching movies and playing games with the other members instead.

"You're finally here." Jaehyun opens his arm and lets Taeyong jump into his warm hug.

"I'm tired," Taeyong cries out as he tightens his hands that wrapped around Jaehyun's waist.

"Have you eaten?"

Taeyong nods.

"You should take Taeyong to his bed," Johnny comments, noticing the way Taeyong slumps over Jaehyun and how his voice sounds hoarse.

Taeyong has a habit of forgetting the existence of time when he's in a studio. He's got too deep into his own world--or his song's world--to care about other things. As a result, he's getting overwork, forget to eat, and forget that his body needs to take a rest. But, once the adrenaline of creating something is washed out, he'll feel drowsy. Like what happens in this one.

Jaehyun always makes sure to take care of Taeyong, though. He loves babying the older. He thinks it's one of his way to show his love. It's the least he can do after everything Taeyong has done to him.

"No, watch the movie, it's okay," Taeyong protest, he slips out of Jaehyun's hug and lay his head on the younger's laps, facing the TV that still showing the third movie that they watch today.

"I really think you should go to your be--"

"No."

Jaehyun sighs but he nods his head and lets Taeyong stay in his position.

The younger unconsciously storks Taeyong's hair, it feels soft in between his finger and he's addicted to it--just like how he addicted to every inch of Taeyong's body part.

Jaehyun's gaze constantly moves between his favorite person to the movie--though if you ask him later, he'll say that he doesn't understand a thing except how beautiful Taeyong looks right now. It probably sounds stupid, but who in the right mind paying attention to a mere movie when a literal angel is on his lap? Not Jaehyun, for sure.

"I don't understand why he insists to watch a movie, he's obviously tired and now he's asleep," Johnny says.

Jaehyun looks down and smiles. True as Johnny says, he's asleep and a soft snore coming out of his parted lips. Even in this state, nothing can compare the beauty of Lee Taeyong. Sometimes, Jaehyun has a hard time believing that his boyfriend is a real person and not just an art coming to life. 

"I don't know, but he's adorable."

"Whipped," Johnny throws back.

Jaehyun giggles yet don't deny anything. It's true though, he's whipped for his Taeyong hyung. 

"Stop it, go move him or something, God please don't be disgusting in front of my eyes!" Johnny protests, covering his eyes when Jaehyun's smiles get bigger each second. The stench of love is too strong and Johnny doesn't want to deal with it.

"Okay, okay geez," Jaehyun says, yet he doesn't make a move and continue stroking Taeyong's hair. Johnny got reminded of how someone will treat a cat. Johnny shakes his head to get rid of the thought and since it's obvious that Jaehyun won't move anytime soon, he gives in and leaves the room.

Jaehyun still in his position even after Johnny left, too in love with the sight of sleeping Taeyong to even move.

How lucky he is to have an angel coming back to him every night?

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this fic is really random, i'm sorry >.< this is also my first nct fic and i kinda worry lmao but i hope you enjoy it!


End file.
